Decepticon's play Soccer
by CryxMasterMind729
Summary: It was boring, as usual, for Skywarp and Blitzwing. So they got a group of Decepticons together and started a game of soccer. So, soccer being played by 20 foot tall robots that can turn into a variety of earth based vehicles? What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Alright folks. I'm breaking from the usual MTG related fanfics for a Transformers based fanfic. In this case, Decepticons only, mainly Starscream, Megatron, my own newly developed OC's Crater and Deadlock (not to be confused with Deadlock that later becomes Drift), Thundercracker, Acid Storm, Skywarp, and Blitzwing. Yeah, I know, I'm crossing a time and space continuum thread here, but I don't care. In this fanfic, it's a very ordinary, and boring, day onboard the Nemesis. Blitzwing and Skywarp rounded up all the fliers they could find for a game of Soccer. Let's read and find out what mayhem they wreak!_

"Hey Crater!" I heard shouted as Skywarp and Blitzwing shouldered into my lab.

"Do not touch anything." I warned, turning to face them.

"Touch?" Blitzwing started, just before his face spun, the blue being replaced by black mask with red eyes and jagged gash for a mouth. "OOHH I LOVE TO TOUCH THE SHINY BUTTONS!" I simply knocked him on the head, causing his face to spin again, reverting back to the blue mask with a monocle. "Thank you."

"What are you two doing here anyway?" I asked, returning to a large monitor on a tank. Inside the tank floated Deadlock, my newest creation. Several years old, he has already taken some beating and doled them out as well. Skywarp spoke up first.

"Just wanted to know if you would like to join us in a game the humans call Soccer." I thought about it for a moment.

"Two teams go against each other trying to score points by kicking a small ball into a net?"

"The very one." I was silent for a moment again.

"Deadlock will join too. Where is the field?"

"Right below our ship. Megatron himself shall join us." Blitzwing stated, as cold as ever. Then his face spun. Again. This time it stopped on a red face with a visor and big chin. "And I shall crush my enemies into dust!" He shouted.

"I'll be down soon enough."

3 hours later.

I stood on one side of the field, a large expanse of grass, the trees having been forcibly ripped out and tossed aside by Blitzwing. Deadlock stood behind me, along with Starscream and Thundercracker. Megatron was the team captain for the other side, having Blitzwing, Acid Storm, and Skywarp arranged behind him. A vehicon stood between me and Megatron, holding the makeshift ball, just a hunk of metal made into a sphere, aloft.

"May the best team win." I said with a smile.

"Indeed, Crater. Although, I have a sneaking suspicion you aren't exactly a fair player." He stated, standing only slightly taller than I am.

"I'm a decepticon. Of course I don't play fair!" I flipped just as the vehicon dropped the ball, one foot smashing across Megatron's faceplate, the other catching the ball and throwing it high in the air. "Go!" Deadlock transformed, becoming a small jet that rocketed straight for the ball. He transformed again in midair, kicking the ball straight down. I attempted to kick the ball again, only to have Skywarp suddenly pop into existence.

"Peekaboo!" He taunted, disappearing with the ball.

"That son of a bitch! Starscream, cover the goal! NOW!" I houted, running after Skywarp as soon as I saw him reappear. "Deadlock! Operation Jumpjet!" Deadlock ran up behind me, reaching out as he got closer. Soon as we made contact, he transformed, becoming a jet pack sitting on my back. I fired it, taking off after Skywarp while skimming the ground. I shoot under his legs, causing him to trip as I caught the ball.I flipped, landing in a slide before getting the ball into the air. "And time for fun!" I caught the ball again, this time in the barrel of my Ion Blaster. Cocking it, I aimed across the field at the goal just before firing it. The ball soared through the air.

"Nice try." Megatron said, catching the ball and sliding back into the goal. "You wanted fun." He slid the ball into his Fusion cannon.

"Oh dear god." I heard Starcream mutter.

"Operation Apex!" I shouted, the jetpack shifting into the Apex Armor. "Theory proven. Analysis and final judgment: success." Megatro fired his fusion cannon straight at the goal.

"By the Allspark, I'm out of here!" Starscream transformed into his jet, taking off to the air just as I lumbered over in front of the goal. The ball slammed into my chest, knocking me back until I got entangled in the net. I pulled myself free, Deadlock transforming into his robot mode.

"No more canon shots." I stated as I kicked the ball gently. I picked it up onto my foot, flipping and bouncing it around. Acid Storm charged in with a shout. "Deadlock!" I kicked the ball to him, charging down the field. "Let's go Thundercracker!" I shouted. He took off, creating that signature sonic blast that rocked everyone back.

_Well, I'm cutting it there. I might not even finish it, to be honest. Simply because, while the idea was sound in my head, on paper, it's a bit more difficult to type than I thought. So, on that note, please, do leave comments. I want your feedback on this. Like, really badly. I want to know how to improve it. What do I need to do to make it better? And what do you think should happen in the next chapter? So, on that note, only things I own are Deadlock and Crater. The rest belongs to whoever owns the Transformer franchise. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, boys and girls, here I the update. Mars. , this ain't no "good game" of soccer. MiniAjax, thanks for the feedback. You are right, details do make or break the story. I thank you. Now, on with the show!_

Thundercracker skimmed our heads, his signature sonic wave rocking us all to the ground. He transformed, flipping into a slide to catch the ball and kicking it closer to the goal. "Deadlock, Operation Long Arm!" I shouted, causing Deadlock to transform into a long barreled rifle with a scope. I looked through the scope, aiming at Megatron. Just as Thundercracker kicked the ball towards the goal, I pulled the trigger, the shot nailing Megatron in the shoulder and keeping him down. The metal sphere flew into the net, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. "Successful Shot." Megatron rolled onto his feet, fire evident in his eyes. I simply grinned and waved. "Howdy." I started laughing as he threw the ball to Skywarp.

"Mine!" He shouted, flipping to kick the ball. His foot connected, sending it straight for my head. Next thing I know, I'm sprawled out on the ground, a dent in the side of my head. I could hear Skywarp laughing as he zipped over me.

"Crater!" Thundercracker landed next to me, offering me hand. I instead transformed, switching to my second Alt mode; a Howitzer 4050 tank with plasma cannon barrel, and two mini gun attachment. "Good idea." Thundercracker transformed as well, taking off as I locked onto Skywarp's energon signature.

"Firing in 3. . . 2. . . 1. . . Fire!" Just as I did, I felt myself tip over, my shot flying wide over Skywarps head. I transformed back into my upright mood, seeing Acid Storm standing with his gun raised.

"Never shoot one of my brothers in the back." He growled, pulling the trigger. The acid shot hit my shoulder, and I could feel the metal melting away. He turned and ran after Thundercracker, quickly transforming into a jet to follow. I stood there, dumbstruck as my knees started giving out. I collapsed again, just as Deadlock reached me and stopped me from hitting the ground too hard. The world slowly went dark.

_Alright. I know this is a short chapter, even though it's only chapter two. But I figured the next chapter would be a good one to give you some background on my OC's Crater, Deadlock, and my newest one to join the ranks, Storm Wind. Have fun and Happy Head hunting!_

_P.S.: All and any constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames will be used to burn the Flamers. Please and Thank you! Have a good day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, last we left it, Crater was just shot by Acid Storm. Low move if you ask me, but so was Crater's attempt at shooting Skywarp in the back with a Howitzer Plamsa cannon. XD So, any who, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

My eyes fluttered open, as I looked around. I knew this place. This was my power station when I was researching the Pits of Kaon. Small, cramped, and very confining. I glanced around at the walls, all bare of any indication that I made this my home. Well, not entirely true, but still. Cause on one wall hung what appeared to be a simple blade, clearly very old and slightly rusted. I smiled, remembering that blade. The Edge of Ancestry, my first artifact discovery. Underneath that rusty veneer was a blade of shining glory that supposedly blinded all who looked upon it. I stood slowly, not moving as fast as I thought I should.

Then it hit me. I didn't look like I thought I should. Looking down at my body, I saw no insignia, and I had smoother plating and interlocking joints. I was back in my Cybertronian form. Which meant I wasn't a triple changer any more. Then I heard a massive roar of a gathering crowd. I smiled to myself, rolling quietly on my wheels to follow the noise. Then I found it, the tunnel that I knew lead to the Pits Arena, where I have been undefeated thus far. Even that upstart, Shockwave fell before me.

I rolled down the tunnel, watching the door open at the far end. "And we have for you, the reigning champion MEGATRONUS!" The crowd went wild, and I could even make out a few blasters being fired off. "And in the other corner, the under dog, the Scientist from Iacon, the Brawler with a penchant for causing chaos, CRATER!" I then spun my wheels faster, slamming through the door that was still blocking the arch.

"READY SET GO!" I shouted, flying along towards Megatronus. He looked surprised at first, especially as I covered the twenty-something meters to smash my fist across his face plate. He stumbled back as I followed through with a spin kick, attempting to slam the wheel into his gut and cause some rubber burn. He recovered though and caught my foot, spinning to throw me across the ring. "Oh, strong one, eh? Then try this on for size!" I transformed, a plasma barrel popping from my chest as my head rolled back and my body changed to support the weight as I dropped onto a pair of treads. I fired several large rounds at the contender, throwing him through the air. It was over. I rolled over to him before transforming back into my bot mode. I turned to walk away after a moment, only to feel something hard and sharp pierce my side and hitting my t-cog.

"It's not over yet." Megatronus growled as he slowly stood back up. I looked down and could see a jagged piece of metal sticking from my side. Looking up again, a metal fist connected with my face plate, and I could feel the crunch. "Never fight like a coward." He said as I stumbled, a second blow smashing into my gut. "Always face your enemy." He backhanded me, causing me to spin slightly, still dazed as the assault continued. "Never turn your back." Finally, he uppercut my chin, my faceplate shattering and scattering across the ground as I fell backwards. I was out cold again before I hit the ground.

_Okay guys, there you have it. Hope you learned something about Crater, and inferred some others. If you can name any opponent you think he would have lost to, besides the aforementioned Megatron, I will give you a virtupie. Please leave comments and remarks. Nothing rude, and especially no flames. If you flame, you will be burned. After all, while I may be telling a Transformer story, I am a pyromancer. All you would do is feed the flames. Have a nice day and/or night!_


End file.
